Epi 2 Getting Started
by KingofSlugterra
Summary: Again this is me developing a reputation, but the next I promise will be more exciting and interesting.


The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 2 "The New Kid" Part 2

Once the Shane Gang had joined the God Squad, the slug slinging school began to grow rapidly and more and more people began to join, and so my fame increased. When we heard reports that a small village was being attacked by CC and Lock and Load (Some of Black's best men), I told everyone I wanted to do this only with Joe, Jordan and Justyn.

We suited up and headed for the village which needed our help. Once we arrived, we told Black's troops to leave and they wouldn't get hurt, but all they did was laugh. To make it a challenge all we had were Dustpuffs, Boblions, and Arachnet slugs, which made us, look even more like fools, but that's what I wanted.

Once the duel began, it was no piece of cake. Lock, Load, and CC put up a good fight, but in the end we were able to bounce them with our Bobolions into the quick sand that the Dustpuff slugs had created, and finally we tied up their hands with our Arachnets. We got them out and cuffed them, then knocked them out so they wouldn't see the entrance of the dungeons.

The story of our victory spread throughout Slugterra as well as other stories of me and my friends, and in no time our names were known around all Slugterra. Once we had earned a healthy reputation, I organized the great Slug slinging tournament the likes of which Slugterra had never seen before. In the competition they were only two rules - no killing, and no ghouls, plus even if you lose, you don't lose any slugs, but if you killed anyone or shot any ghouls you were out of tournament. Even those who worked for Black were welcomed, but were kept under a watchful eye.

People who came to see the matches had to go through security to make sure none of them were spies for Black, plus they also had rules: no interfering with the matches and no videos or pictures allowed. News about the competition spread very rapidly, we set up flyers all over Slugterra. By only 2 days over 200 people had submitted to participate in the tournament!

After two weeks the tournament had almost every slug slinger in Slugterra. News of this obviously got to Black, but he now knew that I was no fool. He sent one of his men disguised as spectator to inspect the match with a hidden camera. Black's spy went to the tournament to inspect the arenas, to see where to attack. Once he took pictures of each arena he went back to Black and told him that one of my entrances at each of my arenas was very lightly guarded, that they could attack from there and take each over.

Me and each of the God Squad only attended the matches at the beginning then left to create the "opportunity" for Black to try and attack my arenas plus attack from the inside. Black ordered equal squads to attack each entrance and sent Diablos Nacho to attack the main arena where I always attended at the beginning. Black had nothing against the tournament, but what he wanted were all the slugs that my contestants had with them so he could goul them.

Once they were ready, Black's troops attacked from the inside and outside, and at first they easily overtook my guards. But I had planned for this as well. When I gave the signal, my hidden extra highly trained guards and students sprung out of hiding and surrounded all the troops and outnumbered them 5 to 2.

Even though all the troops surrendered, Nacho didn't go without a fight. At first he began to beat anyone who got too close to him, until I sprung from my chair and said "Nacho, this is your last chance, surrender I will give you one of my best cells and you won't get hurt." Nacho knew that he was no match for us so he gave up and was put in jail, and as I promised, I gave him one of the finest cells we had.

Everyone applauded as they all witnessed my brilliant battle strategy and trap for our uninvited guests and now we had the famous Diablos Nacho in my prison.

Part 2

After our success at the tournament, we began to improve the culture and wealth of Slugterra. I began to build churches, schools, hospitals, orphanages and founded the "God's children" program which was for the homeless or people who needed counselling in their lives.

After a while Slugterra became a very cultural, rich, and wonderful place and all were so pleased that they wanted to make me their king, but I accepted to only be a guardian and counsellor of Slugterra, but not a ruler because there were too many dangers both to the lands loyalty and faith if I became ruler, including the danger of more attacks from Black because of his hatred towards me.

My new mission was converting Slugterra to the Catholic Church, so I went out from city to city along with my other friends to preach the teachings of Christ (and also to explain why I had a church built at every village and city). After only a few days almost all of Slugterra was converted because of their fascination of Christ, Heaven, and God's love and because of this, almost all of Slugterra respected and appreciated the God Squad.

The only places that did not accept us were the areas that were under the control and influence of Black. Black began telling them that I was a greedy, merciless emperor who wanted to earn the trust of all, only to then, turn my back on them all and take over all Slugterra, but my cities knew that these were all lies that were meant to make to the people turn away from my love and charity for all.

At first my friends were not able to convert the cities so I decided to go alone with my friend Joseph and my cousin Mahju to convince the people of my love and charity toward them. At first they demanded that I leave, but asked them only to hear me out, which they miraculously allowed. "My brothers and sister, why do you hate me, your brother who loves you and only wants what's best for you? All I want is for you to have what you need, not a dictator who only wants your obedience and money, that's what Black wants. That is why he spread these lies about me, to turn you away from me, the one who wants your cities to prosper and be full of faith in the Lord Jesus Christ. If you require proof of my loyalty I will gladly demonstrate it any time you people would like to see it. I thank you my brothers and sister for hearing my love towards all of you," I concluded.

The people were so moved that they agreed to let me stay and teach them more about this Jesus and why He and I loved them so much even though I never even knew them or visited them before. After about 9 days of protecting their city and showing my loyalty toward them, they all requested to be baptized and soon the city was converted.

Before long the city which I converted spread news to their other cities of how I had changed their lives and that they should all step away from Black and let us into their cities to teach them about Catholicism. Surprisingly, they all accepted me and soon, no city had any allegiance to Black, but were all brothers and sister in Christ.

This made Black infuriated because his lies and his hidden hate had been destroyed and beaten in his cities by my truth and love for the people. Black attempted to try and win back the cities, but the strength of faith and the truth I established in his cities did not accept him any longer. Black knew that he had lost the cultural war with me, but he still thought he could win the territorial war with me. Everyone in Slugterra applauded my leadership and constantly grew in faith and knowledge of the Catholic Church and of God, the true king who I would never take the place of would always rule supreme (that's why I refused to be called a king because then people would think I was the greatest ruler ever and might have fallen from the Church and God).

Black ordered the cities to be taken by force, but the people didn't even need any help to defend themselves, because I had given them a supply of blasters and slugs and taught the peoples how to use them, so when Black's troops arrived they were in for a big surprise! The citizens succeeded in fending off the invaders and were never attacked again by Black because none of his troops would dare attack there, because of the heavy losses that they had there.

Even though Black wouldn't attack his old cities my local cities were still unprepared and untrained by my forces. To try and get the upper hand, Black succeeded in bring some of the Dark Bane to the surface of Slugterra to even the playing field a bit. We barely managed to train enough of the citizens to fight, but with the help of the God Squad, we succeeded in beating them and capturing many of them to add to our cells as well as adding the Dark Bane to Nacho's cell. Ever since our success with converting the cities, I opened a school for slug slinging and survival skills called "The Academy," for all those who wanted to learn the secrets of slinging and how to protect Slugterra from the forces of evil, but applications were very strict and various rules applied and to join, and a payment needed to be given to join for a year or more (buying a membership for more than one year is cheaper than buying a year membership after each course is done). As soon as the school was announced, all applications were signed up within hours. All those who still wanted to join, but the school was full, I gave them personal lessons every day for all the subjects that were being taught by my other teachers-friends-God Squad.

Now Slugterra had watchful and caring guardians to protect it from the forces of evil and as long as the God Squad was there, along with the students from the Academy, Slugterra was safe, sound, and prosperous.

"Blessed are peacemakers, for they shall be called sons of God"


End file.
